Bitter Reunion
by Kagelu
Summary: Hot Rod visits Daniel in the hospital


Bitter Reunion

Disclaimer: Transformers are not mine

"Hot Rod?"

At the sound of his name, the flame-toned Autobot looked up from the data-pad he was perusing. In two steps he crossed the white expanse of the hospital room to kneel by the side of the bed tucked in one corner.

Looking at Daniel now, Hot Rod couldn't help but noticed how tiny his former companion was lying amidst all the tubes and cables supporting him to the life supports.

"Yes Dan-o?"

Daniel struggled feebly to sit up, only to have Hot Rod hold up a palm and gestured for him to remain lying. At that Daniel settled back down but his mouth settled into a pout.

"It hurts," he complained to his larger companion. Hot Rod shrugged helplessly.

"I'm glad you're here Rod. I don't like hospitals, they smell funny." His friend started to chuckle but was cut short at Daniel's next statement.

"My mum was here and there was that weird guy with her again." Hot Rod gagged at that and Daniel took it for his friend's agreement with his own feelings of disgust.

"Wish my dad will hurry up and come home. Must be tough out there on the Moonbase."

He turned and smiled at Hot Rod who merely gave a weak nod. Daniel cocked an eyebrow at that; his friend was being unusually quiet today. Deciding Hot Rod wasn't too comfortable discussing human relationships, he attempted to change the topic.

"Say Rod? You think my dad will be able to make it to my birthday this year?" Daniel was puzzled when a disturbed expression cross the Autobot's face. There was a pause before Hot Rod spoke carefully, "I'm sure that Spike would love to come if he was able, Daniel."

"Which obviously means he can't make it, huh?" Daniel sighed. Narrowing his eyes, he added-

"Rod, you could just tell me you know. Don't have to spare my feelings, I'm not a baby anymore."

To his surprise, Hot Rod turned his face to the side to cover a bitter laugh. "No, that you obviously aren't."

Daniel stared at the Autobot whose expression remained turned away from him. There was an awkward silence and Daniel was about to ask what was wrong when Hot Rod's intercom buzzed to life. The mech lifted a hand to the side of his head as he listened to the internal message being transmitted.

Hot Rod's voice was shaking when the Autobot spoke again. "Listen Daniel, I got to go…so see ya tomorrow?"

"Sure Rod, I was getting sleepy anyway."

The moment he said, that Hot Rod was up and headed for the door.

"Later Dan-o!" With that and a backward wave, Hot Rod was gone.

Daniel smiled, it was probably Kup having caught on his friend wasn't at his station. After all it won't be the first time the other had ended up late reporting for duties in order to indulge his human friend's whims

Once the doors slide shut behind Hot Rod, he slumped against them. The sound of footsteps made him looked to his left in time to see Springer approaching with a familiar figure at his feet.

The two mechs locked optics and Hot Rod shook his head at the silent question.

The smaller figure stood forward then. "Rodimus sir? On behalf of my father, I like to thank you for coming all the way from Cyberton to see him."

Hot Rod shook his head, "It's no trouble, Melissa. Daniel is a friend. Although I wish our reunion was under better circumstances. And that I won't be meeting Daniel's daughter for the first time at his deathbed."

Melissa rocked uncomfortably on the balls of her feet and once again Rod marvelled at her likeness to her deceased grandmother Carly Witwicky.

She signed and ran a hand though her hair before looking at Hot Rod again.

"I'm sorry, it's just that he doesn't remember any of us. The doctor's say his mental state has backtracked to when he was still a kid running around Autobot city. He doesn't even remember Wheelie that well. He thinks I'm his mother and threatens my husband for being 'too familiar'. And the only ones he remembers are his parents and…"

"…me. It's okay Melissa, you don't have to explain anything."

"Still, it must be disturbing. The last time you saw him was at my parent's wedding; a young man about to start a new life with his bride. And now, he is an old man who can't even recall the identities of his family."

To that there was only silence for an answer.


End file.
